


Снег не всегда безмолвен

by Akitai



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Действие происходит прямо перед “Снеговиками”. Полные подозрения и тревоги, Дженни с Вастрой наблюдают за снегопадом.





	Снег не всегда безмолвен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow Isn't Always Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850541) by [dancingdragon3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon3/pseuds/dancingdragon3). 



Дженни не понимала, что ее разбудило, пока не осознала, что лежит в постели одна. Раздвинув полог кровати, она увидела, что в комнате было не так темно, как она ожидала. Ее жена стояла у окна, раздвигая тяжелые зимние портьеры. На ней была лишь ночная сорочка. Она нахмурилась и быстро сползла с кровати, скользнув ногами в тапочки. Дрожа от проникшего за полог кровати холода, она завернулась в теплый халат и схватила еще один.

— Что это вы делаете посреди ночи, мэм?

Дженни набросила бархатный халат поверх закрытых фланелью плеч Вастры, но та была все так же сконцентрирована на виде за окном. Чешуйчатое, угловатое лицо казалось застывшим, как оконные стекла. За стеклом белая пелена окутывала их дом, заслоняя мир.

— Снег меня разбудил, — прошептала Вастра.

Дженни вздрогнула.

— Вы имеете в виду ветер? — никакого ветра не было и в помине.

Снег ровно падал вниз, лишь слегка колеблясь, как нарисованная на листе бумаги линия. Это было страшно. Прекрасно. И неправильно, потому что если снег загораживал уличные фонари, то откуда исходило наполняющее их спальню свечение?

— Нет, снег. Я слышу его… их… в моей голове.

— Слышите… их? — несмотря на напряжение, нарастающее где-то в ее животе, Дженни придвинулась ближе к окну, пытаясь разглядеть сама не зная что. Кончики ее пальцев прикоснулись к холодному стеклу.

Пурга напоминала ей о том случае, когда они оказались в сложном положении неподалеку от Аймута. Они расследовали дело об оборотне, терроризировавшем поле для гольфа, принадлежащее местному лорду. Внезапно началась снежная буря, и они не успевали вернуться в город. Им пришлось укрыться в заброшенном замке. Еды они не нашли, но обнаружили сухую мебель, из которой удалось развести костер. И достаточно чистый диван, на котором могли поместиться вдвоем. Тогда они не делали ничего, а лишь наслаждались компанией друг друга.

— Это всегда будет одним из самых заветных моих воспоминаний, дорогая, — Вастра приобняла Дженни за плечи, притягивая к себе.

— Снова читаешь мои мысли…

— Не я — снег. Я знаю, о чем ты вспоминала, из-за Них.

Дженни вздрогнула, осознав, что все еще прижимает ладонь к окну. Она отдернула руку. Белый отпечаток ладони оставался на стекле долгую секунду, прежде чем исчез, истаяв в… Дженни потерла ладонь о бедро. Только согревая ее, ничего не стряхивая. Это было бы глупо.

 

— Дженни… дорогая?

Согрев руку, Дженни глубоко вздохнула и с трудом расслабилась.

— Должна ли я в таком случае предположить, что Великий Детектив расследует новое дело?

Вастра улыбнулась ей.

— Верно предполагаешь, — ее взгляд скользнул назад к окну. — Но, пожалуй, нам стоит подождать до утра.

— Согласна, — кивнула Дженни. Она хотела пошутить на тему согревания под простынями, но, взглянув на снег, прикусила язык.


End file.
